bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
LarryMobile
The LarryMobile is Larry-Boy's main mode of transportation. It was designed by Alfred. Mark 1 Car= |-|Plane= Mark 2 The original LarryMobile that was used by Larry-Boy. History This LarryMobile first appeared when Larry-Boy is trying to find the space object, but couldn't find it. He later used it to catch up with the Fib, however, Alfred forgot which button to turn it into plane form. He eventuality got it before crashing into the water tower. It presumably got wrecked after Larry-Boy ejected himself out of the vehicle, and it's unknown if it was rebuilt to the second model. Exterior The design of the vehicle is in the shape of Larry-Boy itself with four plungers as wheels, with one in the back as a jet thruster. It also has a protected glass frame over the driver seat. The cockpit glass shield is actually designed as Larry-Boy's eyes and nose. Interior There are two gauges (presumably fuel and speed) on the front and a screen that Larry-Boy uses to communicate through the Larry-Cave. The seat is made of black leather, and the panels for the controls and screen are wood textures, making it feel like it's from the 1970s. Functions Mark 1 had a few buttons and knobs on the control panel. The yellow buttons turn the vehicle into the LarryPlane, blue turns the wipers on or off, and the green switch makes it honk. It's unknown what the red button does, or any of the other switches do. Appearances *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Mark 2 Car= Mark 1 The second model of the LarryMobile. History This LarryMobile first appeared when Larry-Boy used it as transportation at Mr. Nezzer's yard so he can stop the Rumor Weed. He used it later as a boring machine to get through the sewers so he can find the Mother Weed. It's unknown if Alfred got it back after the Rumor Weed's defeat. Exterior The design of the vehicle retains the same as Mark 1, though the cockpit glass shield is changed. Cartoon Adventures Car= |-|Plane= Cartoon Adventures This version of the LarryMobile is used for LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures. History Exterior The design is the same as the post-Mark 1 design, though the front tires are smaller. Interior The interior has dark, then purple leather and has a television screen that the driver can contact with whoever is at the LarryCave. There's also a passenger seat. There are also a set of buttons of used for either changing it to a different form or feature, similar to the Mach 5 or James Bond. These included... *Yellow (Turns into the LarryPlane) *Blue (M1; used for wipers. M2; turns into a tunneling boring machine) *Green (M1; used to honk a song. M2; turns into the LarryMobile) *Red (turns into a submarine) It's unknown if the buttons were kept in later versions after M2, though it could be possible since it changes into the LarryPlane. Mark 3 The third version of the Larry-Mobile. History This version of the Larry-Mobile was first used when Larry-Boy returned to the Larry-Cave after stopping the Choco-Bandits. During the drive, Curly the Worm planted a tracker on the car that allowed him to find the cave and learn about Larry-Boy and Alfred's temptations. Later, as Larry-Boy and Alfred set off to save Bumblyburg from the Bad Apple, the Larry-Mobile became the Larry-Plane, launching from behind Larry's Mansion and flying towards the city. Other forms It can also used as a tunneling boring machine and a submarine. Episode Appearances Mark 3 was then used the current episodes of the series, though it's not used as much now Larry-Boy can now swing around Bumblyburg with his plunger ears. Like Mark 2, it turns into the LarryPlane. However, it automatically swaps the wheels for wings and keeps them inside, rather than jettisoning them during the transformation. Trivia * Since Larry-Boy is a parody of Batman, the Larry-Mobile, in turn, is a parody of the Batmobile, Batman's main mode of transportation. This parallels are very noticeable in its first design, where the car has a jet engine intake much like the Batmobile in the 1989 Batman movie. Gallery LarryMobilePromo.png LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace47.png LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace126.png LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace127.png LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace247.png LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace250.png LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace268.png Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Larry-Boy series